Melody of the Endless Sky
by Surisu
Summary: He found a girl laying in the road. She seems to know about Deliah, but little does he know, she is something else. After all you can't judge a book by its covers. Rate K for later CainxOC And I do not own Godchild :3
1. Chapter 1

She stepped forward, spin around with her bare feet. The ground feels damp and cool at her feet, she continued to step forward and spin, twirl.

Dancing under the night sky.

She sang, she danced and looked up the sky. The ground is her stage, and the blue night sky is her curtain.

But there is no audience, she did not mind. She continued to dance and sing, her hair fluttered in the night winds

Black-blue was her hair colored.

Her black dress danced with the wind,

Flutter, Flutter, Flutter.

She often looked at the sky with her beautiful marble sky blue eyes. They seem sad, but she smiled, her lips were light pink. Everything seem to match her

Black-blue hair, marble blue eyes, light pink lips, and white fair skin.

Her slender figure moved gracefully across the stage, sometimes she stopped, looked around, and continues her dance.

Dancing under the night sky.

Her voice echoed through the forest, like a beautiful wind chime, softly and gently.

Far from the forest, the London city was covered with the police sirens. The city was engulfed by lights, all kind of them and noisy chattered. But she did not mind, she continued to dance lively for no one.

A doll.

Like a marionette, dance and dance. With sadness was her cloak. Blood seeped through her clothes, life coming out.

Blood.

But she keeps on dancing and singing, pay no attention to it. Or she simply ignoring everything, and dancing lifelessly.

Suddenly she stopped, her face was paled, and her breathing hardens. And she felled onto the ground, unconsciousness lost.

A lifeless body lays, in the road, blood seeping into the grounded

A tainted red stage, a marionette fallen.

A broken doll.

--

Somewhere in London…..

The Hargreaves Manor was covered in lights, the gate locked. The beautiful manor, so old but still having it marvelous touches, time only adds the beauty.

Cain was sitting at the dinner tablet with Riff and his beloved sister, Mary. All three were enjoying their dinner silently, but often Mary complained about the teachers. Cain would only look at the paper and pretended to listen. After dinner, the servants would clean up the table. The household members would take a stroll on the car.

Somehow Cain had the urge to stroll in the forest, but he did not know what awaits him.

"Driver, take the forest route" Cain said looking at the window, ignoring everyone after his order was given.

Mary quietly playing with her stuff teddy bear, Cain continued to stare at the window.

Nothing prepares them what would happen next.

SCREEE

The car stopped so violent that the passenger collided,

"What happen?" Cain demanded and ruffled his hair with his slender arm

"Si- -Sir---There's---something- - "the driver never get to finished his sentence.

"Lord Cain, there's something at the front, the ground is red" Riff quickly interrupted

"Brotheeer! what is happening?"Mary raised her voice, worried

Everyone stepped out to see what was causing the racket.

"AHHHHH!"Mary screamed her voiced echo throughout the forest.

They all froze on their feet, shocked and horrified. Even Cain, who had seen many murders, was shocked; his gold-green eyes froze on it.

A lifeless body lies on the ground.

A tainted red ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain immediately asked the driver to take Mary away, and he and Riff took a look at her.

He turned her over so he can see her better, she was gorgeous, and her long black-blue hair covered most of her face, so he moved the hair out. Her skin is much paled, frightening pale, like a dead corpse. Her eyeballs still moving a little bit under that heavy eyelid. Her dress was tainted with blood; Cain lifted her up and put her in his arms. Riff took one of her hand to check if she's alive.

"D...e..." She mumbled, apparently she's barely alive. Her voice still like music though, her eyes twitched a little

"'De?'", Cain said puzzled

"De...li...lah", she mumbled again, this time she finished it before she pass out.

"Delilah?!" Cain said loudly and his expression darken with the mention of that organization. Riff still looking at the young girl's wounds, after a while he said, "Lord Cain, about her…There's a very high chance that Delilah was after her, and she escaped from them. But according to the wounds on her, they have no intention to kill her, just to hurt. And I guess that no matter what happen, they won't kill her…but…to capture her alive. ", Riff looked at his master with worried.

Cain finally made up his mind as he suddenly lifted her up, carrying her in his arms. He headed toward the car.

"Riff, open the door. Now is not a good time to talk about Delilah, we need to get her take care of immediately. Tell the driver to get ready, NOW", Cain almost yelled. He was worried about the young girl whether she would make it or not.

Mary and the driver seemed to know what's happening, without question they rushed toward the car. Cain was already sitting inside; Mary saw the young girl's face and froze. Not because of the blood, but because how she looks like.

Cain now looked at his younger sister, with a frowned "Mary, what's wrong? Mary?" Cain had to asked her several times. But his sister was staring at the girl in his arms, as if Mary was taking everything she saw in her tiny brain. Finally Mary snapped out of her staring and one hand touched the girl's face, Cain was puzzled.

"How odds, she's the one I saw in my tarot cards." Mary said but Cain didn't know what she meant by that and decide to focus on the problem right now first.

_This girl…just what is she to Delilah, and how does she know that dark organization? But it is such a waste if she dies now, she looks so young, maybe one year younger than me. It's a shame though, and she's such a beauty, far from any of the girl I know_. Cain though, and his hand once more caress her soft, pale face.

After they arrived at the Manors, Cain ordered Riff to get a doctor and some maids to prepare a room for her, the Manors was busy and everyone panicking also worrying about the young girl, every place and corner was light up. The doctor eventually arrived and took a look at her,

"Milord, her injuries are not a problem, but she had lost too much blood and her chance of survive is quite slim, however if she make it over tonight, she'll pass the danger and she'll heal in about 2 weeks. I'll prescribe some medicine that can help her." the doctor said that and leaves the room.

Riff was assigned to get the medicine, and the Manors finally quiet. All the servants now casually doing their jobs. Cain was left with the young girl, he sat quietly next to her and looked at her adoringly, and the doctor also said that she might wake up screaming, but all she did was sleeping peacefully. Her blood slowly returned her skin color, not much but it did. Cain gently put a towel on her forehead, she showed no signs of moving. He had asked the maids to change her clothes; after all he didn't think anyone would wants to sleep in bloody clothes, not him at least. He heard a knock

The door opened and Mary entered the room

"Brother, how is she?" Mary asked, there was a hint of worry and sad in her voice. She stood there, waiting for him to answer.

"I'm not sure yet, the doctor said that she has to make over tonight, if yes then she will..." Cain looked at his sister; and refused to say the rest. Knowing that it will grim the hope of her survival.

"Oh, Mary, about what you said, what did you mean by you saw her?" Cain suddenly remembered and asked.

Mary now sits herself on the armchair near the door, her hands were on her lap, and she looked on the ground and said,

"Uh huh, I saw her in my dream. She was running and running away from something, the surrounding was really cold and dark. I tried to call her, but she never look back once. And the next moment was that everything was covered in blood and corpse, she just stand there, looking at something." Mary calmly said "but it was strange, you know how I can read anyone fortune, so after the incident I tried to read about her fortune, nothing showed up. I tried several times and the answer I get nothing. The cards refuse to read her fortune, or maybe because she can't be read, there is something I know though; she will change the lives of the people around her. I tried to read your fate brother, after we all meet her." Mary's voice suddenly changes and she had the look as if she had been possessed "Your fate keep changing, and remember, she can decide her own fate also change others, unlike humans, who never bother to change anything. Like you, The Earl of death, never bother to change anything. You, who still feel the influence of your father, but be warn, if you hurt her in anyway, we will surely kill you. When she gets up, give her a sketch book, because her can- - "Mary's voice suddenly interrupted, Cain was carefully listening to that voice, he was shocked, but then his face showed sign of interest and amuse.

"Brother…what just happen?" Mary asked unaware of what just happen.

"Uh...nothing Mary and it's already late. Go to bed" Cain stand up and pushed his sister for bed, more like shooing her out. He come close to the young girl's bed and sat in the corner, he didn't want to disturbed her.

"Hm? Such an interesting twist, I guess you can't judge the book by its cover. It seems ,like we have another interest member" He said to himself and laugh, his bony hand touch her face, her face still cold the blood transfusion did little effect on her. He looked at the dress she wore when they found her, it was a very expensive dress, and the hand work on it is incredibly beautiful, black and blue complements each other and the white frills. There was a slight sound of the door opened, Riff entered

"Lord Cain, what should we do about her?" Riff asked but somewhere inside him already knew the answer

"She'll be our new guess, prepare her a room, oh, and also measure her size and buy some clothes or things that women need" Cain quickly turned a leave, even though he is famous for being a play boy, but he doesn't know much about women when the situation asked for. He also asked some maids to stay and take care of her.

- - - ----- ------

I was running in the darkness, no one heard my voice; they didn't even look at me. I wanted them to look at me and recognize my existence; I called them with my voice. But no one answer, that's all right, if they won't even know my existence when I use my voice, then there's no reason to use it, it won't help, nothing will. Its fine, if I keep my real self lock away, I won't get hurt. As long as I lock away my emotions, I'll be fine. I still remember my step mother words,

"You! You kill my daughter! You're the witch!" she screamed at me every time she sees me, such cruel words.

I woke up from my nightmare, the moment I opened my eyes, the morning lights hit me, and it was so bright. I didn't know where I was, it looked like someone rescued me, and that person must have been very rich. Since the whole room was covered in expensive stuff, I do like the canopy bed though, it's very big and comfy.

"Ah, how are you feeling miss…?" a female voice asked me. I didn't know what to do, I never used my voice since that time, and I start to panicked. But luckily there was a sketch book next to me and a pen. So I just wrote

"My name is Rainne and thank you for taking care of me". She seemed to notice that I couldn't speak; I like her because she didn't ask me anything else. She just leads me to the bathroom, so I can wash myself, she also choose a dress for me. And before she left,

"Do you want me to help you?" the maid asked me, I answered her "no", and she said again "Then after you're done, I'll come and escort you to breakfast. I will let Lord Cain know, well then excuse me" she left. I didn't bother to ask her who is Cain, I looked at myself and it seems like they got me pretty good, but my wounds are healing up themselves, which is a good sign

After the bath it feels good. I looked at the dress the maid put there and the closet, all the clothes were expensive and they looked like the Cain person had them made just for me. If I was a normal girl, then I would be very happy, but unfortunately they were too much for me. I like simple things, and those things would only be extra weights. I hope they wouldn't mind that I modify them a little bit. I found some scissors at the drawer so I decide to give it a shot.

After a while, I wore the modify dress, and looked at the mirror. It came out better than expected, I brushed my hair and use some of the accessories I found and used them to pin my hair. The maid knocked on the door to check if I was done or not, I opened the door to let her in. Suddenly she looked at me and froze, she keep staring at me.

"Are you okay? Is there anything on my face?" I scribbled on the sketch book and smiled at her; she snapped out of it and then shook her head. She lead me to down the stairs where I assumed is the kitchen must be down there. The house is huge, there are many pictures hang on the wall, and I thought it was like museum. My body feels so heavy when I walked; I guess I'm not exactly healed yet. The maid led me half way to the dining room and assumes that I can go there by myself; it's not that far though. When I come closer to the room, I saw three people, all sitting together. Such beautiful picture, they are all very pretty. There was a man that has black hair, and the guy next to him whom I assume is his butler, and a pretty girl sitting on the side, I guessed it's the black hair guy' relatives. I stepped closer, suddenly my head start to spin, my leg keep wobbling. I guess I pushed myself too far, I staggered from side to side, and then my body fell forward, my eyes refused to open.

- - - -------

They saw her, time seems to freeze. After four days, the girl awakens, she was so beautiful that it was breathtaking, no one moved, they all sat there and looked at her. Cain was speechless, it was the first time he saw a girl that beautiful. He looked at the dress she wore, it was simple, but he didn't recognize it, he didn't remember buying that dress. His though got interrupted when he noticed that she was staggering back and forth, and in a blink of eye she fell. He immediately gets off his seat and catches her. She feels so light, much lighter than an average girl. Her hands were holding onto the sketch book, he wonders why she needs it.

He placed her on the ground, and let her rest in his arms. Mary and Riff immediately run over worrying about her, but a few minutes later, her eyes fluttered a bit and she slowly open her eyes. Her eyes was a beautiful shade of blue, like the sky and it was a strange blue that he never seen before, but it was odd that she has blue eyes with blue-black hair. But never less, she was stunningly beautiful. She get up immediately when she noticed that she was resting in his arms, she grabbed her sketch book and write something down, it was "I'm sorry" she showed it to him.

At that moment, Riff, Cain, and Mary knew that she couldn't speak, but it was strange because when they found her, she did speak. Cain didn't want to shower her with question, so instead he helped her up and showed her to the table. She sat next to Cain, but she didn't act like a fan girl or hyperventilate herself like other girls, and being in his presence she didn't showed any sign of blushing or embarrass. That was a surprise to him, since no one girl had ever acted this way. This amuses him even more.

"Good morning, and thank you for helping me" She wrote on the sketch book.

"Good morning to you miss…" Riff said but then he paused

"It's Rainne, and you are?" she wrote again.

"Good morning, Rainne" Mary said happily and also take some food and put it in Rainne's plate.

"I see so the sleeping princess' name is Rainne, and here I was worrying that you wouldn't make it." Cain joked and then he laughs.

"Ah, let me introduce you, this is Lord Cain C. Hargreaves. The person sitting on his left is Mary, his sister, and I'm Cain's butler" Riff explained

"I see. I'm in your debt. But unfortunately I must take my leave. If you need I can pay you back for all the things you did" She turned to Cain and showed him what she wrote, Mary was surprise.

"Why? You just woke up and your wounds hadn't heal yet" Mary complained and use her sweetness on Rainne.

"I need to leave soon, or they will come. I don't want to drag any of you in this." She wrote and smiled.

"That, we will talk about it later, Miss Rainne. But for now you are in no condition of leaving, you don't have anywhere else to go, I will take care of you and you are very welcome to stay here with us. After all, there are many people in that organization and do you think you have a chance of winning against them in your current condition?" Cain said and he was angry that she wants to leave; part of him didn't want her to leave.

"I don't understand what you guys talk about, but you should stay!" Mary said

"We already prepare everything for you, and you're welcome to stay." Riff added in

Rainne hesitate a bit before she answer them, she knew the hidden message that Cain said to her. And part of it is true; she wouldn't stand a chance against them in her current condition.

- ------------------------------------------------------

"Well, if I am bound to stay here, and I assume you are curious why they want to capture me. Beside if I am staying here, then you should know what I am" Rainne wrote, and that leave them puzzling.

"Watch," She wrote again. She closed her eyes and simply resting there, while the rest of them just stare at her. She gracefully raises her hand up and makes a snapped. The room turn pitch black as if a they are being swallowed by a huge black monster, they look at her, who just simply sitting there and look at them. Cain, Riff, and Mary were separate from each other. They simply float around the darkness. Cain saw Meridiana, his first love and then his fiancé. Riff saw his brother. Mary saw her mother. Those were painful memories. That darkness and those memories last for about five minutes. It ended when Rainne clapped her hands.

The room was back to normal and the darkness hole was gone. All of them were sweating, and there were tears in Cain's beautiful eyes. Mary just sit there stare at nothing, so does Riff.

Rainne get off her chair and start walking towards the door, but she stopped half way and clapped her hands, so they would snap out of it.

"How was it? Painful wasn't it? Those memories, was it fun? I'm a witch, a real witch, not like Mary. I can do much more than that, that's the reason why they try to capture me. Your father, he killed my family, because I refused to join him. I didn't really care, my family wanted me dead anyway. Oh here's your payment and farewell." She wrote and as if she speaks to them, she smiled evilly at them and throws a huge pouch of money; she turned around and headed for the door.

_That's right; you all are just the same as my family. You all fear me, like I'm another species. Try to lock me away from the world, hiding me with shame. I'm so cruel, they helped me so much and all I did was make life hard for them. But its better that way, this way, no one will die because of me. I won't hurt anyone, even if I die no one will shed tears for me, there will be no pain, no sorrow. I won't have to lingering around in this cruel place_, she though sadly and she continue to headed for the door way.

Cain runs after her, trying to grab her. But suddenly there was a skeleton blocking his way, he wasn't frightened, but he was surprise at first. Rainne turned around looked at him in the eyes, her bright blue eyes stared straight into his green-gold eye, her eyes were sad and yet her face didn't show any emotion.

"Did you change your opinion about me yet? You should know that better than anyone to let me stay here, I can kill you anytime. But I think you had known this person right?" she wrote, and gracefully touched the skeleton. It shines brightly, and then what everyone saw was a girl with blond hair. Riff and Cain was shocked, there stand before them is Meridiana, the fortuneteller. The doll that was created by Delilah was standing there.

The question that occurred in everyone's mind was

"Who exactly is Rainne?"

Author's note: Yeah I know its boring XD

Some of these you have to read the Cain series to understand, and this is my first time doing fanfiction so no flame, and I'm not good/lazy on the grammars so excuse moi :3


End file.
